The Numb
by Songbird45
Summary: A new force is rising to challenge both Hope and Despair. Makoto Naegi will be forced to ally with some unlikely individuals in order to gain an edge in the next chapter of the war between Hope and Despair. This story takes place after the events of the show Danganronpa 3, so beware pf spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The lights flickered on and off as a figure moved quickly across the room, grunting with effort. His face, nearly always clad in a tight steel mask, was reflected on the glass tube he was currently fixated on. The concussion within bubbled furiously, as if the liquid itself was alive and desired escape. In a few moments, the reaction has subsided and the man picked up the bottle, bringing it to his face to study it more carefully. It pulsated slightly, it's bright red lights reflecting off his mask. He moved quickly, ensuring that not a single drop of the mixture left it's container. With his free hand he opened a draw, and removed a small device from its case. He slid the substance inside, and then clicked a button on it's side, allowing a long needle to protrude from the front of the device. The man looked at the desk, his breathing now coming out rapidly with excitement. He flicked a small switch on the desk, and cage opened beside him. A woman fell out, her hands tied and her mouth covered with a small piece of tape. She looked around widely, her eyes finally resting on her captor with the needle being held within his steady hands. She began to scream through the gag, but the man shook his head and shushed her. She froze with fear and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He carefully put down the needle, and took the mask off from his face. Her eyes widened as she could see he was a teenage, no older than 20, with long white hair that seemed to unroll off the back of his head. His face however, was scarred at the top with a long mark that looked like it had been recently closed. He crouched down in front of her, placing the mask on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I have since expended my patience in waiting for those who volunteer to be a part of my work. You couldn't comprehend the significance of what you are about to become a part of." He sighed, and stroked her cheek slowly as she looked at him with terror in her eyes. "You will be the end of human suffering. You, a stranger picked at random from thousands. Life is full of chances, although that may change soon…" He stood up and took the needle from the desk and walked behind the girl. She continued to sit there, with tears coming down her face. "Just now that I do this out of a desire to help, not to hurt. You'll understand soon enough, I promise." After he finished he quickly drove the needle into her back, and she yelped through the gag. The liquid immediately began to go through as her body began to relax. The man stood back up, grabbing the mask as he did so. He turned around as her body collapsed onto the ground, her breathing now slow and controlled. He sat in the chair in front of the desk, watching her relaxed form breath in and out before her eyes began to flutter open. She carefully slid out of her restraints, and removed the gag from her mouth. She then stood up in front of him, her eyes lifeless and cold. "How do you feel?" She continued to stare blankly ahead as her mouth opened to respond.

"Cold…" Her voice sounded calm, and yet there was no emotion behind it, as if her words carried no weight.

"Are you perhaps happy that you are free? Sad that I have done these horrible things to you? Will you kill me? Forgive me?" She shook her head again, her gaze fixated on the wall in front of her.

"I'm just cold…" The man in the mask nodded and stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" He returned to the table where the liquid had sat moments ago. He stood before it for a moment, watching the next bottle begin to fill. "It's finally ready...it's time to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Restoration

Makoto Naegi sat in his chair staring out at the field that surrounded the school. He could see his sister out there, smiling while Yasuhiro waved his hand over his magic ball. He told her that everything he predicted almost came true but she insisted on indulging him anyway. A few feet away, Kyoko and Byakuya spoke with serious looks on their faces, their eyes shifting from the tablet in Kyoko's hand to the field in front of them. For them, the battle was never over, and they could always find more work to accomplish. Meanwhile Toko sat behind a wall, shooting daggers with her eyes and Kyoko as she stole precious time away from her and Byakuya. Makoto stretched in his seat and stood up, moving closer to the window. It was only a few years ago when he was so excited that he had been chosen from millions to join Hope's Peak academy. He could remember the sheer joy that flooded through his body that day, the look of pride in his parent's faces. He felt his fist clench as the later memories came back, the killing game that he and the other students were forced to endure at the hands of Junko Enoshima. He looked at his hand, and let it relax as he returned his attention to the field in front of him.

"This is what it's all for. Redemption...a chance to start again."

"And here I thought you just saved the pretty speeches for us." Makoto turned around quickly to see Asahina standing there dressed in her future foundation suit clutching a small tablet in her hands.

"Asahina... sorry I didn't even hear you come in." She shook her head and limped forward, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. "How's your leg doing?" She smiled brightly and stretched in out onto the desk.

"Those doctor's Byakuya brought in said it's looking good even though it's only been two weeks. Can't keep me down, I can already hear the water calling my name." Makoto laughed as he took a seat in front of her. She put the tablet down on the desk and slid it over to him. "Nothing too interesting to report by the way. One of informants hasn't responded lately though, Ashley out in Towa city." Makoto nodded as he read over the data in front of him.

"We should check that out just to make sure, I'll get some of our guys on it just in case." Asahind nodded and stood up,

"If you're not busy later, we should eat lunch together. I got a new batch of donuts that I have been dying to try."

"Can't, I made Kyoko promise she would take a break today and I gotta make sure she doesn't overwork herself." Asahina laughed and turned her back to him,

"Most of us would just call that a date you know... anyway enjoy yourselves!" Makoto could feel his cheeks redden as she spoke and opened his mouth to deny it but thought twice about it. As she closed the door behind her, he returned his attention to the date pad. _This is weird... Ashley reported that there was a rise in missing persons before she dropped off the radar._ Makoto stood up and walked toward the door, the pad held firmly in his hand. He walked outside, and through the halls of the school that was being built under his guidance. Soon these empty hallways would be filled by the gifted and the average alike, both given an equal opportunity to make the world a better place. It would all start from the hope generated by this building. He stepped outside, and felt the warm breeze hit his face. He walked over to Byakuya and Kyoko, who were still sternly chatting away over the designs they had laid out.

"Excuse me Kyoko, mind if I borrow Byakuya for a moment?" They both turned to look at him and Kyoko nodded briefly. "Hope you didn't forget about your break." She her hair back and let slip a small smile.

"We're very busy you know… but I suppose a few moments wouldn't go amiss." She walked away toward the building as Byakuya adjusted his glasses.

"Something you need Makoto?"

"Yeah I'm a bit worried about Ashley in Towa city, Asahina said she hasn't checked in for a few days. She had been sending us reports on more than a dozen missing citizens before she seemingly dropped of the map." Byakuya sighed and began to rapidly tap away on his tablet.

"Just like you to be worried over every little person in your operation huh? I swear, I don't understand where you get time for it all." He cleared his throat and put the pad away. "I've sent two units to her last known location, hopefully it all goes well. By the way, I believe that Alter Ego had some information to share with you. I believe she is currently in the library...feeling nostalgic I suppose." Makoto nodded and turned around to head back into the school. The library was only a short walk from the entrance, and one of the only buildings that had actually concluded it's construction. Once inside Makoto could see the outline of Alter Ego, sitting at one of the tables with a yearbook in front of her. After she had overseen the New World Program, Makoto and Byakuya worked in order to allow her to have a physical presence in the world. _It's the least we could do...Chihiro did so much for us._ Makoto sat beside her as she looked up from her book.

"Reliving the old days huh?" She smiled and shook her head.

"They're not my memories… I just think it's so curious that both me and my creator could be so shy when we had such an kind class taking care of us." She stared blankly at the book for a moment longer before shaking her head and suddenly standing up. "I had important information to relay to you. There was an extremely worrying email sent directly to the school computers. It was riddled with viruses, all of which I have since removed. But when I had finally had a chance to read the document itself, it said simply that 'The game is far from over'". She stared at Makoto with a worried look on her face and tilted her head. Makoto sighed and rubbed the back of his head,

"I'm sure it's just some lesser remnants of despair trying to cause some issues for us. Try not to worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." Alter ego nodded her head and looked around the room.

"In that case I will return to work. It was a pleasure speaking with you Makoto." She gave a small wave before disappearing, leaving Makoto alone in the library. _The game is far from over…_ He shook his head and stood up, taking the book in his hand. It was opened to his class, and he could see the faces of all the students smiling in their new uniforms. Only one was missing, a blank spot in the bottom right corner with simply the initials "J.E" printed in bold. Nobody could have seen how much evil, how much pure despair, all sat within a single girl. He closed the book, and placed it back on it's spot on the shelf. He returned to his office, and sat back in his seat overlooking the window. Byakuya was still out there, typing away on his tablet. Now his sister and Toko were sitting together, enjoying a lunch outside. Meanwhile in the distance, a figure approached. A small shape, waddling slowly toward the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:Something Old, Something New

"Everyone, to your stations this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. All security units report to the front of the building immediately." Makoto jumped from his seat as the voice rang out from over the intercom. He looked out the window to see a small unit outside armed with assault rifles facing forward, as Byakuya stood behind them looking into the distance. Makoto raced for the door, only to be greeted by Kyoko as soon as he entered the hall.

"Where do you think your're going?" She stood in front of him with her arms crossed as Makoto looked around. "Didn't you hear the announcement? We're at risk, and that means you can't be wandering around alone." Makoto shook his head and took her hand.

"Then you're coming with me…" He ran with her before she could form an argument, as they both raced through the empty school to reach the front entrance. He opened the door to find all the men with their sights still trained ahead of them. Byakuya turned around and faced both Makoto and Kyoko.

"I thought I made it clear that in emergency situations, you were to remain within a safe area. We can't risk losing you now."

"What's going on Byakuya?" He stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and returning his attention in front of him.

"We haven't been able to verify the threat, all we know is the team we sent to investigate Towa city saw a figure heading toward us from this direction as they flew out.

"Wait so we don't even know if this person is a threat or not?" Makoto looked around the guards and rose in hand in the air. "Move your weapons down!" The soldiers immediately obeyed, placing their weapons in the relaxed positions and turning to face Makoto. "Do not raise your weapon unless are sure that whatever approaching is a verifiable threat.

"Yeah, how can you treat an old friend with such aggression. I'm looking at you four eyes." Makoto froze, and his eyes swiftly turned to to see who was speaking. _I know that voice…_ He turned to see that he did know that voice, it was one that had haunted him for the last few years. It was the voice of a sadist, an insane megalomaniac with the sole intention of spreading despair as far as they could.

"Monokuma…" The animatronic bear stood in front of the soldiers giggling as the men swarmed to surround the creature, their weapons pointed directly at him.

"You remember me, how sweet of you Makoto. I have to say, it would have been simply despairful if you forgot you're old headmaster, wouldn't you say?" Byakuya yelled aloud to his men,

"Prepare to fire upon my command!" He turned to face Monokuma and shook his head. "I don't care who's behind the curtain this time, your just a insect waiting to be squashed beneath my boot." Before he could give the order to fire, Monokuma began to move rapidly, attacking the soldiers with viscious speed. Within moments, they all laid on the ground moaning with their weapons laying on the ground beside them. The bear rubbed his stomach and smiled, his bright red eye glowing.

"Man it's not easy living peaceful you know? One minute you think your're at a class reunion, the next you're getting threats from a bunch of creeps with guns. It's like hunting season all over again." Makoto took a step forward toward the robot, noticing that none of Byakuya's men had been killed in the brief assault.

"You didn't kill them. Why?" Monokuma shook his head and kicked some dirt off the ground.

"Would you believe me if I said I turned over a new leaf? Walking the path of the righteous bear and all that?" He laughed and walked over to Makoto. "Well you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV kiddo, because I have much bigger fish to fry then some wannabe triggerman and their ringmaster." He stood still and put his arms to his sides before speaking in a different voice, a feminine one with even more dangerous implications. "I need your help Makoto Naegi, you're the only one I can turn to." _Junko…_ She must have seen the confusion on his face through the eyes of the bear because the normal voice returned laughing in it's twisted maniacal way. "Well aren't you gonna invite me inside? It's turning night soon, and bears like me aren't really nocturnal creatures." Makoto shook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on the smiling bear. The thought that Junko could still be alive after everything they've done to stop was more than he could comprehend.

"You're not her, it's impossible. Your some fake, an imposter like the one inside the tower at the future foundation."

"Oh Makoto, do you need how deep that cuts? We've seen each other so much, i think you'd know the difference between some poser...and pure despair." Makoto could feel himself wince as the words left the bear's mouth. He knew what was being said was completely true, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the voice on the other side of the microphone was that of the Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima. He got on his knee and looked the bear dead in the eyes. It looked back at him, the red eye glowing to show the complex circuitry it took to keep such a device running how it did.

"You're going to explain everything, do you understand?" The bear nodded, and Makoto turned around. "Kyoko, stay here with me and listen to this. Byakuya, I need you inside, have alter ego scan the area for any possible threats in case this is a trap." Kyoko nodded her head and moved to his side while Byakuya remained completely still.

"For the record, I don't like this Naegi. Try to handle this with some…" He turned around and opened the door back into the building, "tact." He shut it behind him, and Makoto turned his attention back to the bear.

"Jeez, I guess some things never change huh? Anyway, I'm sure you kids have some questions, but in all honesty we really don't have the time to be sitting around." Kyoko flipped her hair back with one hand as she took her notepad out with the other.

"Why the guise Junko? We know who you are Junko Enoshima, there is no reason to disguise yourself again." The bear froze as she finished her statement, and they could hear some rumbling sounds coming from its mouth. They paused, and the voice of Junko returned.

"Old habits die hard I guess. I know you're both thinking that this isn't really me, and to be honest I couldn't give a damn what you think on a good day. And today isn't one of those good days." Makoto shook his head and rose his arms up in the air,

"Before you start, how about you explain to us how you're still alive." Junko scoffed at Makoto and the bear folded it's arms.

"Paranoia is what, and that's what pisses me off the most about this all. I don't even feel the despair of being robbed by death if it means I was brought back for some stupid reason like that." Kyoko was rapidly plotting down notes, barely even looking up as she spoke.

"You're going to have to elaborate on that you realize." The bear sighed before plopping itself down on the ground and playing with the dirt using it's sharp metal claws.

"Better get comfortable because it's not a short one. Ever hear the name Albert Vega?" The both shook their heads as Monokuma slammed one of his claws into the dirt. "That's because he's a goddamn nobody. Or at least, that's what he used to be. Now he's going around claiming he's the Ultimate Geneticist, and I think he's made a pretty could argument for himself since he's developed a machine capable of creating clones through scraps of DNA."

"Wait a second, you're saying he cloned you? That can't be possible." The bear smiled and nodded it's head quickly.

"Oh trust me, it's _beary_ possible. Try to keep your mind clean, but if you knew where to look my DNA was plentiful. Guess he just had the right connections. Anyway, the point is Frankenstein has spent the last two months growing me in a lab somewhere and once I made my escape, I used what I could to contact you." Kyoko put down her notebook momentarily, looking at Monokuma coldly,

"You said this was all due to paranoia, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was getting to that, has nobody ever taught you there's an art to these things? It's likely he underestimated me, and didn't realize that I could understand everything he was doing while I was floating in that jar. He choose to do some things differently, left out the parts of me that he said were 'dangerous' and 'unfit'. He took away my edge, my sense of pleasures and worst of all, my desires for despair. Poor guy didn't even realize I was analyzing his notes, and right now I'm using his formula to grow back all the necessities he so thoughtlessly removed. At least he got by tits right." Monokuma began to rub his chest sarcastically as Makoto cleared his throat.

"So why come to me then?"

"His plan wasn't just to grow me back in a tube for shits and giggles. He wants to kill me, to show an end to despair so that the whole world can see it. But that's not all, he wants your head on a stick too. He wants everyone to see us both killed, the end of hope and despair to a better world." Makoto could feel his heart skipped a beat as she continued to talk. _Could there really be someone out there crazy enough to resurrect someone just to send a message by killing them again._ "And I think we can both agree that this isn't something that we can just let slide. He's already building up an army, he's developed a weapon, and God knows what else. He's the real deal...and I can't wait to bring it down, with the help of my worst enemy. There isn't any feeling worse than that, is there?" Kyoko shook her head and stood up.

"No, there isn't. Thank you for the intel Junko, me and Makoto will take it from here." Before anyone else could respond, Makoto's phone began to buzz violently. He picked it up to hear Byakuya speaking quickly,

"You have to see this, get inside now." He hung up before Makoto could answer. Makoto stood up and looked at Monokuma who know had a frown on his face.

"Well in any case I think I'm just gonna hang out here for now, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine, just don't do anything alright? We're not done here." Makoto turned and went back inside the building with Kyoko beside him to the library. inside, Byakuya and Alter Ego were staring at a projector screen with worried looks on the faces. Makoto could feel his heart pound as he turned to see what was on the screen. It was a picture of Towa city from street level, with what seemed like thousands of people all blankly staring forward. On each of their foreheads, the name 'Makoto was written it what looked like blood." Makoto could feel the words leaving his lips before he even knew what he was saying, "She was right...they're coming for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Unholy pacts

Byakuya turned to Makoto with a cold look in his eyes as Alter Ego stood beside him with a hand over her mouth.

"Explain the meaning of this Makoto." He spoke coldly, with his eyes locked on Makoto's clearly shaken figure.

"Junko told us that there was someone out there, building an army capable of overthrowing both Hope and Despair. Part of their plan is to kill both me and Junko live for the world to see." Kyoko stepped in between the both of them with her arms crossed.

"I can verify what he's saying. That Monokuma outside is seemingly being controlled by the actual Junko Enoshima, who now wants our help to remove this new force." Byakuya signed and returned his attention to the screen.

"This isn't good, if he has a force like this it'll be much to large for us to handle alone. We may have no choice than to ally with her." Suddenly Alter Ego turned and spoke as the screen shifted to that of a ringing phone.

"We have an incoming call coming from Jabberwock island."

"Answer the call." They all looked up at the screen to find Nagito Komaeda on the screen, the Ultimate Lucky student. He had his usual unnerving smile on his face, with his one robotic arm playing with the long white hairs he had dangling off his head.

"Why hello, I must say I'm surprised you answered so quickly. Though if you knew it was a nobody such as myself, you probably would have hesitated a bit more. Kyoko was the first to speak to him, moving closer to the screen and resting her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Is there something we can help you with Komeda? I though we made it fairly clear that contact between our groups should be kept to an absolute bare minimum."

"Yes well, I thought I had found something of some significant importance that had earned your attention. I was revisiting Towa city when i found this peculiar little phone there." He removed the small cell phone from his pocket and waved it around in front of the screen. "I felt the urge to grab it, and after guessing the password I discovered it was one of you're agents by the name of Ashley Birkin." Makoto opened his mouth to question him but Byakuya was the first to respond.

"And what exactly were you doing there in Towa City?" Komeda dangled the phone loosely in his hand, his eyes following as it swung back and forth.

"I suppose there are some old memories that I like to revisit. I'm sure you're sister knows what I'm referring to . Anyway, I think what's more important is the video I found on the phone. I've already sent it to you, I'll wait until you take a look at it." He put the phone back in his pocket and sat down in a chair, looking expectley into the camera. Alter Ego turned to the rest of them and spoke,

"I can confirm we did receive a video recently, would you like me to play it?" Makoto nodded along with Kyoko, and Alter Ego switched the screen to a shaky camera clearly filmed from a cell phone. The sound of heavy breathing came from the video as it showed someone running down what looked like an alleyway, with nothing but dumpsters and trash littered within. Finally, the the owner of the camera stopped and turned the camera to herself. Makoto could immediately recognize it as Ashley, who began to speak with a raspy voice.

"This is Agent Ashley Birkin creating a message for the leader of Hope Makoto Naegi, or whomever may be listening. I tracked the recent string of kidnappings to a single part of Towa City, where it looks like some sort of unused laboratory was in the process of being constructed. Upon investigating, I was attacked by...something out from the shadows. It tore off a piece of my sleeve before retreating back into the shadows. I believe... " she looked around quickly as some rustling was heard nearby. She stayed silent for a few seconds before returning her attention to the phone. "I believe that whatever that was is still tracking me. For this reason I will not be returning to base to check in for sometime until I'm sure that I am entirely alone. For now, I have to…" Out of the corner of the screen, a shape slowly began to take from behind her. As she turned to look at it, the figure tackled her, her scream filling up the alleyway. The phone collapsed to the ground as the camera continued to record. They could all hear her struggling before some sort of gag was placed over her that muffled her screams. The video then stopped, and Komeda's face came back on the screen. He had a smug look on his face, with the phone resting on the desk in front of him.

"Pretty troubling, isn't it?" Makoto shook his head, his hand rubbing his eyes. Komeda leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry to share such disturbing footage with you. I did search the surrounding area but alas I couldn't find a thing, not even this mysterious shape that she was so afraid of."

"Could you show us how to get to where the phone was?" Makoto's voice was still strong despite the harrowing video, but in his head he could feel the gnawing fear that there was an extremely capable force hunting for his people.

"For you Ultimate Hope, there's nothing I wouldn't do. I will say it's quite dangerous though, I'd suggest limiting those who wish to tag along." Makoto nodded and turned to Byakuya,

"Have those men we sent out return to base as soon as possible. Any agents we have in Towa City must be ordered to either leave the area or remain in hiding until an order is issued." Byakuya nodded and turned to Komeda.

"Thank you for your support, we will remain in contact." The projector shut off leaving Alter Ego, Byakuya, Kyoko, and Makoto standing there in silence. Byakuya began typing on his tablet as Kyoko faced Makoto,

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, you must remember that we can't risk losing you." Makoto shook his head,

"It has to be me who goes out there for her, it was my orders who got her captured in the first place.

"There are people out there looking for you, you can't go out there alone with an entire army waiting for their chance to kill you."

"Why I'd be happy to take care of the kid, after all I'm a certified professional at taking care of young one puhuhuhu…" They all turned to see Monokuma standing behind them, his paws covering his blushing face. Byakuya scoffed and returned his attention to the tablet,

"How did _you_ get in here?"

"You need to work on the security in here, not tight enough if you ask me."

"I don't recall anyone asking you." Before Monokuma could respond Makoto began to speak,

"Now's not the time for this. I think that our best bet would be sending in me and Monokuma alone into the city to meet up with Komeda." He turned to Byakuya, "You and my sister could be in charge of extraction, since she has prior knowledge of the layout of the city." Kyoko was the first to critique the plan, looking at Makoto with an undisguised worry.

"And what are we to do if something goes wrong?" Byakuya sighed and put down the tablet.

"It pains me to say this, but I think his plan is our best bet. We can't risk that many lives here." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke sternly, "although I will only agree on one other condition. We have Toko and Asahina sent in as a distraction, if they are equipped with my hacking guns they will be free from any danger. Makoto nodded and turned his attention to Kyoko.

"I have a special request to make of you, can you come out into the hall with me?" Before he could see his response he turned to Monokuma and put his arm out. "This time can you wait here? I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." The bear giggled and nodded quickly as Makoto walked out into the hall with Kyoko. They stood right beside the door close enough where Makoto could feel Kyoko's breathing on his face. He could see the concern in her eyes although she did her best to hide it. "I need you to go to Jabberwock island alone, and tell Hinata everything that's happened here. If anything were to happen, he's the only one capable of keeping our hope alive. She shook her head as she took off one of her gloves. She slipped it into her pocket and took Makoto's hand.

"You know I would gladly give my life for you, but I can't let you do this… You're luck won't last forever you know."

"This isn't about me, it's about the future. Hope can't die with me, the world needs to continue and I'm trusting that future to you Kyoko." He squeezed her hand tightly and could see her face blush slightly. She smiled, and shook her head looking at the floor.

"I don't even know why I bother with you. So stubborn…" Makoto smiled and let go of her hand slowly. She put her glove back on and looked him in his eyes. "Stay safe, no matter what. You still have a break you owe me." Now Makoto could feel himself blush and let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't break my promises, I'll be there." Makoto smiled but he could feel his hear racing inside his chest. _How many times will I have to do this? Have to enter a world of death, of despair to pull the world back from the brink?_

"Come on my last warrior of Hope, let's get this show on the road!" They both turned to see Monokuma standing there, waving his little tail behind him as he left through the front door. Makoto sighed and began to follow the little bear, _I guess there's only one way to find out…_

Ashley could see everything, but couldn't bring her hands to move at all. She felt the urge to scream but everytime she did a sound never escaped her lips. She had stood there unmoving in the corner of the room the man who had taken her ordered her to stand. He hadn't returned for a while, she had last seen him filling up a barrel with the same red substance that he had injected into her. When he was there, he would never interact with her save the little experiments where he would ask her questions about how she felt. Each time she tried to respond it was like someone else was speaking for her, moving her lips as they spoke words that weren't her own. She couldn't feel a thing, her body had gone fully numb since the injection, even though she couldn't remember the last time had ate or gone to the bathroom. Suddenly the door opened, and the man with mask walked in slowly. The barrel he had left with was no longer with him, and he seemed to be fully exerted. He wandered over to her, grabbing a chair and pulling it up in front of her.

"I did it today… that serum you helped me make worked beautifully. It must have infected hundreds...no _thousands._ " He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I wish you could see it, I think you would enjoy it. At the very least, it would help you to understand all of this." He looked into her eyes and she struggled to do something, grab his throat, push him and run but her body refused to move. "I pity your ignorance, and yet I am jealous of it as well. How could such a leader place his trust in someone so...bland as you? He could never give you purpose like I can, I made you so much more. And soon, you're task will be complete and I will give you the sweet gift of free will that all those covet." He stood back up and brought his face close to hers, the cold steel of his mask brushing her cheek. He then turned away and took the chair with his as Ashley continued to stare forward trapped in her own mind. She watched him return to work, humming loudly as she screamed in her thoughts for a way to get away from him, a way to escape herself.


End file.
